Lucissa Drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa) in five Drabbles. Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition**

 **Prompt: Nail Polish**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was inspecting her new nail-polish when it happened. One moment she was priding herself on learning the spell to change the polish to the colour of her choice, the next she was holding a letter from her parents, stating their intention for her to be wed.

To Lucius Malfoy.

Having only met him a handful of times, due to him being a few years above her in school, she was suddenly scared. She thought she would have a couple more years at least.

She thought that Bellatrix would be wed before she would even need to think about it.

With a shaking hand, she placed the letter into her bag, not allowing anyone else to see how worried she was.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **122 words**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition**

 **Prompt: Falling**

* * *

Narcissa hadn't expected her summer to be so magical. Two days following the letter, Lucius had written to her, expressing that he wanted to get to know her better. The more letters the pair exchanged, the quicker the replies became. Narcissa began to find herself getting excited as the owls filled the Great Hall each morning, looking out for her reply.

Upon leaving school, Lucius would come to visit with her, taking her on walks around the garden, talking to her. He insisted he wanted to know everything about her before the upcoming wedding.

Each moment spent with him had her falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

Not many arranged marriages had the pleasure of the couple loving each other, but they were different. Narcissa knew that Lucius was the man for her.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **135 words**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition**

 **Prompt: Lavender**

* * *

Lavender was such an ugly colour, Narcissa thought to herself. She watched Bellatrix tug at the lavender dress-robe, an ugly, unsatisfied smile on her otherwise beautiful lips. Maybe it was just ugly on Bellatrix, as her sister preferred green, red and black over the softer colours.

Narcissa gazed down at her own gown. Only the best for a Black of course. She smoothed the dress down and glanced in the mirror. Her mother had gotten her the best too, it was a shame Narcissa didn't get much say in the matter.

Her eyes fell on another lavender dress-robe behind her, hanging on the wall.

The dress that should have been Andromeda's - had she returned to the family and given up on Ted Tonks.

Narcissa glared at the dress. She wasn't about to let her sister ruin her big day. Lucius was waiting for her.

She was about to become Mrs Malfoy.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **152 words**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition**

 **Prompt:** Song: Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana

* * *

 _Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath_

 _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

* * *

She shouldn't have allowed her husband to listen to her sister. They were stupid - both of them, following a madman. She had a child to protect, and this wasn't the way to keep her newborn son safe.

The man wanted to kill a child. He was after an infant the same age as her newborn.

It made her feel sick. How easily it could have been her own child that lost his life due to the Dark Lord.

Would Lucius and Bellatrix offer Draco up as easily as they searched for this other boy?

Lucius wouldn't, but she feared for her sister. Her sister was in too deep and had brought them along for the ride.

Her 'priceless' advice had left her and Lucius forever in debt to the biggest evil she had ever encountered. Not that it was all her sister's fault. Lucius was a strong man with a mind of his own.

She feared his decision.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **159 words**


	5. Chapter 5

**Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition**

 **Prompt:** Poem: "The Jabberwocky" by Lewis Carroll

* * *

Narcissa had known since the moment he had returned that he couldn't win. The mass slaughtering of muggles and mudbloods sickened her. Yes, she was both a Black and a Malfoy and above them, but it didn't mean she was eager to see their blood flow - see bodies hoisted above her dining table.

Watch children tortured in her ballroom.

Her son held an evil mark on his arm and was wasting away. She was watching her husband destroy himself. Narcissa knew it would never end if Voldemort won the war.

Unless...

She listened to him breathing as he lay on the ground, though he tried to hide it, and she felt hope. The first bit of hope she had felt for a long time.

He may have been a boy, but he was the weapon to end it all. To end this reign. Harry had lived twice now, without what Voldemort had resorted to.

Love kept Harry Potter alive; and Narcissa loved her husband and son more than anything.

She didn't have to beware of Voldemort anymore, all she needed was to get into that castle and find her son, take her husband and run.

Harry Potter would take care of the rest.

* * *

 **Review please :)**

 **204 words**


End file.
